


Life After Death, Literally

by Tremble



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Ben-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Not Beta Read, Not graphically described, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, We Die Like Men, in the past though, they both get it!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremble/pseuds/Tremble
Summary: Ben Hargreeves is a lot of things. He’s a brother, an ex-superhero and now an ex-ghost. He was dead, but he “lived” over ten years as a ghost. Becoming a living human, or as human as somebody with eldritch horrors living just under the skin can be, is going to take a bit of an adjustment period.AKA 5 times Ben forgot he was alive +1 time he remembered.





	Life After Death, Literally

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Ben getting accustomed to living again,,,,,, im still not super use to writing them tho so if theyre ooc or if theres any mistakes pls forgive me, dont @ me please ><

1.

Ben was sitting in the living room _trying_ to read a book. It’s been so long since he’s been able to read something new. When he was dead, Klaus wasn’t always in the best state of mind to be his personal page turner and the only book they managed to _finish_ entirely in his entire ‘life’ as a ghost was the one their sister wrote about them.

Ben escaped a lot of the blame from Vanya’s book. Getting violently killed by the beings in your own stomach as a child has some perks apparently. He wasn’t very pleased at the complete disregard of his privacy. Random people on the street didn’t need to know how he had stayed up late at night crying with The Horrors trying to burst out of him, or how he couldn’t stand the sight or smell of blood from being drenched in the viscera of The Horrors rampage of destruction.

Vanya was forgiven pretty easily though. Being dead really changes your perspective and Ben was just happy to be able to see, or _be seen_ by her again. And anyway, he gets it, he really does. What Reginald put them through? Horrible. He understood her reasons and she understood her mistake. It’s more-or-less good now.

What _wasn’t_ good was the absolute chaos in the living room. Klaus was trying to goad Five into playing a game with him. Luther was trying to hog the TV much to Diego’s dismay and if they knock over _one more thing, interrupting his reading again_ there is going to be absolute hell to pay.

Allison finally came in and broke them up, somehow even more exasperated as Ben from their behavior. Thank God- or well maybe not, he still isn’t sure how to feel about her from what Klaus told him about the encounter.

“ _Fine,”_ Luther sighed, “You want the remote? _Go get it!”_

“You’re really gonna throw it? How mature-“ Diego was interrupted by the sound of ceramic shattering as the remote Luther threw hit the vase not far from where Ben was sitting.

Neither Diego or Luther moved, Luther still had his arm in throwing position. Ben didn’t even look up, he only huffed out a sigh and closed the book. Both Diego and Luther instantly shut up- feeling bad about arguing in front of their newly resurrected brother again instead of being the family they _meant_ to be when they fixed the timeline.

Luther at least had the decently to look guilty and try to apologize, “Ben, I uh, didn’t mean for that to-“

Ben cut him off by holding out his open palm, _stop_ , “It’s fine. I’m just going to go somewhere else for now.”

He stood up, grabbed his book, promptly turned and walked directly into the wall; smacking his face against it with an audible thump. In his surprise at both the collision and actual feeling of pain, Ben dropped the book and touched the wall with both hands feeling the cold surface.

“Ben?!”

“Are you okay?!”

“Whoa, Ben!”

 Ben didn’t move for a moment while his brain processed this. Oh, right. He could feel things now without phasing through them which meant he couldn’t just go through the walls anymore. He hit the wall because he’s alive. He’s _alive_ and people just _saw_ the very embarrassing thing he just did because of course they can he’s not a ghost.

“I’m fine. It’s just the… adjustment period.” Ben said as an explanation and picked up the book again.

“If you ever need any help with being alive again, you can tell us.” Allison offers with a small smile.

“Any of us- I’m not going to make the same mistake and lose you again.” Luther adds and for once Diego is nodding in agreement.

“I know,” Ben smiles, happy that at least when it mattered, they could be a real family. “It’s good to be back with you guys.”

Ben followed Klaus around everywhere. Some places were worse than others. It wouldn’t be uncommon for Ben to just watch over Klaus while he’s half-way passed out in a house littered with smashed bottles, cigarettes, used needles and questionable body liquids on the ground or other surfaces. At first, he tried to avoid it, out of habit primarily. But after awhile he came to the conclusion that there was absolutely no point in doing that. It wasn’t as if anything could hurt him. So, then he just phased through the junk and stopped paying attention to it.

Apparently, he never got all of his six braincells back from the dead because he _immediately_ forgot about the shards on the ground that could- and almost did, hurt him. In a literal blue flash, Five was next to him pulling him away from the mess before he stepped in it.

“ _Jesus,_ Ben!” Five said, “Didn’t you _just_ walk into that wall?”

Wow, he really wasn’t use to so many solid objects and people around him. “You saw that?”

 Five just shakes his head, “I thought you were the smartest behind me. Out of everyone, I can’t believe-“ He cuts himself off and sighs, “What would this family do without me.”

Ben snorts, “Die apparently.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

2.

It wasn’t just walls Ben had a hard time dealing with, it was food too. It wasn’t like Ben _refused_ to eat; he just couldn’t remember. Eating was one of the biggest non-familial things he missed when he was dead. Even if Klaus usually blamed his own cravings on Ben, he was secretly glad to at least smell it.

If he passed by the kitchen, he grabbed something. Whenever he was called down for breakfast or dinner, he ate. Whenever Klaus barged into his room with a bag of chips, he stole them.

 _“Hey those are mine! Get your own.” Klaus cried out when Ben snatched the bag of barbeque chips from Klaus’s hand._  

_“Klaus,” Ben looked directly into his brothers’ eyes. He’s still not above playing the dead card even when he’s alive. “I’ve been dead for thirteen years. I cannot even remember the taste of these, and you? My own closest brother I’ve spent thirteen dutiful years following just to make sure you’re okay? Wants to take this, my only joy, away from me?”_

_Klaus looked shock for a moment before breaking into a big grin, “You’re an asshole! I knew you were a dramatic bitch, but I thought that was just because you were dead. If anything, it’s gotten worse.”_

_Ben shoves a handful in his mouth and it crunches audibly, “Learned it from you.”_

So no, Ben doesn’t avoid food. When there’s nobody around to remind him, he just doesn’t. He still _feels_ hunger of course, but even when he was a child, he had trouble differentiating hunger from the living beings shifting uncomfortably in his stomach. Of course, back then he had a routine so he ate with everybody else, but it’s different now.

Ben slept in this morning; sleeping was another thing he didn’t even realize he missed. Klaus went to wake him up, but decided to just leave him be for now. Ben deserved to sleep in. He could get breakfast afterwards.

Only, Ben didn’t even think about breakfast when he woke up. He just did his own thing, catching up on everything he loved before his death. Lunch time wasn’t very structured anymore since everybody has their own obligations so nobody came to get him. It was a nice day, he had a good talk with Allison and all went well, he just hadn’t eaten yet.

Dinner was as bigger than ever after avoiding the apocalypse. It was different now, better. Once they realized Reginald wasn’t around, they started doing their own thing. There were no records to listen to, but there was a lot of conversation. Their mom, Grace, started joining in too. She couldn’t eat, but she sat in Reginald’s old spot and happily talked with her kids.

Ben looked at the food and felt his stomach grumble in what he thought was the Horrors getting restless. He shook his head when Grace tried to give him a plate.

“No thank you mom. I’m good.”

“Oh, are they acting up again, Ben?” Their mother wore a concerned look.

Ben nodded. It wasn’t uncommon for the Horrors to deter him from eating. There were lots of days he skipped a meal or two because of their incessant movement. It didn’t seem like anybody else noticed, but Klaus also looked at him worriedly. _You okay?_ He gave Klaus a smile too, _I’m fine._

“I’ll make some tea! You let me know later when you feel up to eating again, okay dear?” his mother said with her usual amount of enthusiasm and rushed off to start the kettle.

Ben really did miss mom too.

That next morning, his stomach still felt bad so he skipped breakfast again. By dinnertime, it only seemed to get worse. He started thinking he caught some sickness or stomach bug thing. It felt like the creatures inside him were trying to crawl their way from his stomach out of his mouth. He got dizzy when he moved too fast and spots danced in his vision.

Klaus stayed with him that night. Well, Klaus stayed with him a lot of nights. After sticking together for so long there’s a bit of separation anxiety going on (Sometimes Ben would panic when he stays too long away from Klaus because what if he can’t find his way back and he’s stuck like every other ghost with nobody that can even see him, or what if Klaus disappeared again but for good this time? And Klaus would worry he won’t be able to see Ben anymore and he’d lose the ability to conjure another loved one. Even though neither worry applies since Ben is alive, they’re still both scared).

Klaus stays awake most of the night, as if Ben might die if he doesn’t watch over him. They can’t afford to lose him again.

When Ben wakes up, Klaus is there trying (read: failing) to knit something and next to him is a plate of food.

“Awake? Took you long enough. Mom brought you some food- it’s probably warm still.” Klaus says, not even looking up from his… whatever he’s trying to make, scarf?

“You can have it,” Ben turns away from Klaus and curls up under the blanket to go back to sleep. God, Ben did _not_ miss being sick. At that, Klaus put down his project and Ben could feel those green eyes burn into the back of his head.

“When was the last time you ate anything?”

“The last time I ate?” Ben sat back up, thinking longer than he should be. “A few days ago- three?” As he’s saying that, he realizes what happened.

“You haven’t eaten anything in three days? Not even like an apple? Have you been drinking anything?” Ben stares as Klaus throws the questions at him. He’s not use to being on this side of the conversation; usually he’s the one yelling at Klaus to eat literally anything or to drink something nonalcoholic.

Wow, Klaus really has changed, he’s almost _responsible_ now.

“it’s not my fault.” Ben threw his hands up in defense, “I just forgot, I guess.”

“You forgot to eat? How do you _forget_ to eat?!”

“It’s just not something I had to do for a long time. If nobody reminds me, I don’t think about it.” At his words, Klaus softens a bit.

“Fine. Since you begged so badly for my help, I’ll take it upon myself to remind you to eat.” Klaus says as if he wasn’t offering out of genuine worry and care.

“I didn’t ask you to do anything.” Ben points out.

“What was that?” Klaus puts an open hand to his ear. “I can’t hear you over me being the best brother.”

“I wouldn’t say all that.” But Klaus was his _favorite_ brother, even if his time being spiritually bound to him might make him a bit biased.

3.

It was their first family game night. It was Vanya’s suggestion to have a game night as a way they could have fun and bond with each other. It seemed like a great idea as long as Luther and Diego didn’t let their competitiveness get out of hand. They both promised to be on their best behavior with each other. To make things even less likely to get violent, they inserted a rule that anybody who yells or fights during a game instantly loses no matter the circumstance. That way, their desire to win should in theory, be stronger than their dislike for each other.

Unsurprisingly Luther started a fight.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t with Diego.

They were playing a card game that Luther was losing badly at. Always Number One, always-has-to-be-the-best Luther couldn’t let that go when Klaus was the one winning.

“Okay Klaus, give it up. I know you’re cheating.” Luther said with a gruff.

Klaus barely spared him a glance, “Nope. I’m just that good.”

“No, I know you were shit at this game before. You weren’t spending all those years practicing cards, I can tell you that.” Luther said, ignoring Allison’s pointed look.

“Yeah. Well,” Klaus shrugs, “Things change, you learn a thing or two. War has a lot of downtime and there isn’t much else to do.”

Luther made another heavy sigh. “Klaus, I’m getting real sick of this shit. I thought you were done with the bullshit and the lies when you got sober- _if you even got_ sober. You have to put the effort in if you want people to think of you seriously instead of whatever the fuck you’re trying to accomplish.”

If it was Allison or Vanya, he wouldn’t make a comment so rude- hell even if it was Diego, he wouldn’t talk like that. He at the very least had some respect for Diego as a living person, instead of Klaus. No, anybody but Klaus can win and he would (probably) shut his mouth, but _Klaus_ , there’s no way.

The table grew silent. Luther was just staring at Klaus, daring him to say something back. He almost does, Klaus opens his mouth to say something but closes it again and slumps down defeated. There’s no point in trying.

Ben was no longer the sweet little boy they all remembered. He’s seen too much in his death and it changed him. He’s still calm and he cares deeply about his siblings, but he isn’t afraid to call them out. Or maybe that’s just a side effect of being with Klaus all those years; nobody could hear him but Klaus and he definitely encouraged the behavior.

So maybe that’s why he didn’t think about opening his mouth. Although he wasn’t sure he would regret it, even if he remembered people could hear him. After all, somebody had to say it and who better than the one everybody will believe for all his natural honest nature and the fact that he’s been with Klaus for _so many goddamn years_. If their weak spot for the formerly dead brother has a part in that too, Ben isn’t going to complain.

“I know I always told you to tell them whenever something’s wrong. I thought it might make them more observant to you if they knew what was going on, but at this point even I’m at the end of my line. Which is saying something when I deal with your ass all day. So just, don’t let it get to you Klaus, he’s just being an idiot.” Ben nonchalantly says as he organizes his cards, “No self-awareness on that one huh. ‘You have to put the effort in’ he says, as if that’s what he’s doing.”

Everybody is shocked into silence again. Luther is just staring straight at Ben with his mouth gaping open like a big fish. Ben doesn’t even realize they’re paying attention to him after being unnoticed for so long.

“Ben?” Vanya’s sweet voice chimes out and he looks up to see everybody staring at him except Klaus who’s desperately trying to hold back laughter.

“Klaus I’m- you went to _war?_ ” Luther finally gets out.

“Nein nein,” Klaus shakes his finger. “Apologies first, groveling second, questions last.”

Luther starts again, “Klaus. I’m so- “

He gets cut off with another shaking finger by Klaus, “A real one- heartfelt. I need it in essay format 10-point font in Times New Roman, single spaced and at least four pages long.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s usually 12-point font.” Five interrupts.

“Not anymore! Now, I believe I have a game to win?”

Ben looks over his siblings with a smile. They were all emotionally-stunted idiots. He knows Klaus only cut off Luther because he doesn’t know how to process the actual genuine words- it’s something he’s done before.

Ben’s pretty sure he already knows how this entire thing is going to work.

Luther is going to think Klaus was being serious and actually write the damn thing. It’s probably going to have some shitty parts where he says something like ‘well can you blame me for treating you like absolute garbage?’ or something where he says ‘I know exactly how you feel. I was put on the moon for no reason.’ But overall its going to be very emotional and Klaus is going to show it to him and cry because maybe now he’ll finally get the respect he deserves and slowly, this family can heal.

4.

Klaus was watching something Ben could not care less about if he tried. They’ve been staying in the house pretty often lately because Klaus went out to bring some food home and ran into his old dealer two weeks ago. He didn’t relapse again thankfully, but he still isn’t all that confident in going out alone.

Somebody else could just as easily come with them, but right now they’re off doing their own things and Klaus said he didn’t want to bother anyone else. So now it’s just him and Ben. A commercial comes on for a movie that’s currently in theaters and Ben frantically points to it.

“There! That looks interesting doesn’t it? We can go see the movie, it’s not even that far from here.”

 “It doesn’t seem bad,” Klaus agrees, awkwardly scratching at his arm. “But I don’t know how much I can… trust myself to not… deviate from the route if I leave.”

Ben delates a bit, but nods anyway. He wouldn’t do anything that would risk his brother’s sobriety.

“What are you two idiots up to?” Five asks as he pops into the room.

“Oh!” Klaus jumps up from the couch and looks to Five like he remembered something important, “Are you busy right now?”

“Incredibly, why?”

“Ben and I were thinking about going to see a movie, but I need somebody to come with me so I don’t do something stupid.” Klaus puts his hands together and bows slightly in a silent beg.

Five raises an eyebrow, “Why don’t you and Ben just go?”

“Because! I need somebody who can stop me, _bitte_ my favorite brother little Five.” Klaus begs again.

“Klaus,” Five sighs. “Ben. I need you both to use your heads for one moment in your lives. I know you have some braincells in there somewhere. Use them.” He gives Ben a single pat on the shoulder, a hint, and disappears again.

Ben and Klaus looked at each other as understanding dawns on them.

Klaus has trouble telling ghosts from living people on a good day, especially for ghosts like Ben that didn’t have any visible injuries. And having a ghost suddenly be alive again after so long did not help that process. Being said ex-ghost also made it hard to remember your sudden corporealness.

Well, looks like it’s time to go see that movie!

5.

Sleep was great, except for the times when it wasn’t. Not being able to sleep sucked, but at least he didn’t have to deal with any nightmares that came with it. Dreaming about being a child again and being forced to slaughter innocent animals, dying again by the monsters within him, or about being stuck as a ghost again without Klaus being his anchor in reality, seeing his family die in front of him without being able to do a single thing about it- none of it was fun.

And that’s how Ben ended up wandering the house in the middle of the night, acting more like a ghost than he ever did as an actual ghost. That’s also how he found Five, seemingly also unable to sleep in the middle of the living room floor with a bottle of vodka and tears.

Ben did what he had always done when he saw somebody upset as a ghost. It’s been awhile, Klaus did not stay very long after Ben died, and he’s never done it with Five since he was gone before he died.

He just sat down next to Five on the ground and talked.

“Hey Five. It’s tough being back isn’t it. It was probably tough before you got back too- living alone through the apocalypse so long and then suddenly losing that purpose you worked so hard for. I can’t think of anything worse.”

Five didn’t make any sign that he heard Ben. They never did- why would they? Ben’s a ghost, he can’t be heard without Klaus. Five just sat curled up with his face halfway hidden and his hand grasping the neck of the bottle in a death grip. Ben continued talking anyway.

“You know we all care about you a lot, right? I don’t know how much we said it since we came back, but we all missed you. I’m happy you’re here again. I would like to say it’s just like old times, but this is way better even if I can’t really do much in these situations.

“I know none of us can really understand what you’re going through and honestly I don’t think any of us could even survive that long to begin with. I mean- look at me, I couldn’t even live to adulthood when the earth didn’t become literal hell. You lived in it for so long and you’ve had to deal with so much shit to come back and save us all.

“I don’t even know if anybody thanked you yet. So uh, thanks, for that. Anyway, I hope you know you can come to us with this right? We won’t think you’re weak and there’s no looming threat to limit our time. It’s just us now. Maybe we can’t understand it, but we can listen if you need to talk and be a shoulder for you. It’s the least we can do now.”

Ben stays quiet after that, just sitting by Five so he won’t be technically be alone anymore. After a while, Five looks up and stares directly at Ben- who flinches at the sudden eye contact.

That’s right. Five _could_ hear him. He wasn’t just talking to himself anymore he could actually comfort people. Ben wasn’t limited to the sidelines, no longer forced to watch everybody suffer. He itched to give Five a hug, but he wasn’t going to make assumptions on what level of closeness is okay- especially on Five.

“Ever think about being a therapist?” Five asks.

Ben just snorts and shakes his head, “I was for thirteen years basically, it didn’t turn out so well.”

“A shame.” Five sighs, he’s always sighing. He takes another swig of the bottle and Ben internally cringes. He’s been around enough alcohol to be done for several lifetimes.

“Won’t hurt to try again. What’s on your mind?” Ben asks and gently takes the bottle away from him, glad he finally has the ability to do that.

Somehow, Five actually answers him. It’s a miracle he’s still even here, usually when somebody tries talking about his feelings he just jumps away. It’s probably the alcohol. The others might have a weak spot for Ben, but Five lost all of his siblings at once even if technically Ben was already dead.

“I have the strength of a million soldiers, Ben. I’m basically the smartest fucking person on this whole piece of crap planet. I can kill a man more ways than you can count and I stopped the literal apocalypse. But apparently, I can’t figure out shit babies know.” He stopped to laugh and covers his face with both of his hands- can’t have anyone see how bad his emotional control is slipping. “I spent so many years coming back. Nothing’s changed, but somehow, I don’t know them anymore. I want to- but I… where do I begin.”

“We can just tell them that, they’ll understand.” Ben says simply.

“What?” Five looks disbelievingly through his hands. “You can’t just- _I can’t just ask?_ They’ll- that’s not how this works!”

Five was alone for so long before the commission picked him up. Ben still doesn’t know all the details about that, but he knows the commission wouldn’t have been very helpful on the social aspect even if the damage wasn’t already done. Hell, even before Five jumped to the future, this wasn’t exactly his strongpoint. He worked in absolutes; sciences and math. People on the other hand, were incredibly simple and yet absolutely unpredictable.

“I’ll ask for you then.” Five just stares like he just started speaking a dead language. “Think about it. I’ve been dead. Everybody has changed so much since I’ve died so the only person I really know is Klaus. I don’t think the others know each other well either. We didn’t exactly keep in touch.”

Five nods slowly, then sits up to lean into Ben giving him a hug. “Don’t tell anybody about this. I’ll turn you into calamari.”

“I won’t” Ben laughs and returns the hug.

Just before passing out, either from sleep deprivation or the alcohol, Five mumbles one more thing, “Thank you.”

+1.

Ben walks down the hallway where their childhood bedrooms were all lined up. He was going to grab some clothes for him to change into after his shower, when he hears talking from Klaus’ room. He stops to listen in- just to make sure he’s okay in there.

Ben couldn’t make out what he was saying, but there were no other voices so he just opens the door and lets himself in. Anybody else would have knocked first. If not for general politeness, for the many times their siblings accidentally walked into something they could never erase from their memory. That right there is what saves Klaus, or fucks him over depending on the perspective. After being conjoined at the hip more-or-less for thirteen years, neither of them really cared for privacy anymore.

Since Ben just waltzed right in like he owned the place, Klaus didn’t have the time to hide the little baggie in his hands. Klaus froze like a deer in headlights, staring at him with wide eyes. He didn’t say anything at first, just kicked the door shut behind him so Klaus couldn’t run away from this.

“Ben…” Klaus started.

There was no time to waste. Ben walked up to Klaus and checked him over. Pupils were the normal size for the light in the room, heart rate was fast but not irregular, there wasn’t any smell clinging to his clothes or new marks on his skin.

Satisfied that he wasn’t too late, Ben takes a step back and crosses his arms. He puts his hand out for the bag, disappointment written all over his face.

“Ben...” Klaus looked absolutely exhausted, but even the bags under his eyes couldn’t hide the massive guilt he felt for Ben catching him like this. “I was just thinking-”

“Why didn’t you come to any of us?” Ben asked, cutting him off. He was disappointed yes, but Klaus also saw something else. He was sad. This whole time Ben thought if only he was alive, he could have prevented all of this from happening. And still, here he was alive and if it wasn’t for him forgetting to grab his clothes nothing would have changed.

“You heard Luther. You saw their faces. It doesn’t matter how long I’m sober, nothing good comes from it.” Klaus sat down on his bed devoid of his usual energy. “I’m thought of the same, I can’t conjure Dave and you don’t need me anymore.”

Ben walked over and sat next to him. “Why didn’t you come to _me?_ ”

“I’ve bothered you long enough.” Klaus looked at the ground, refusing to see that look on Ben he’s memorized by now.

“You’re such a dumbass. You really think I’m going to be okay with you falling off the deep end again suddenly because I’m alive? I could have left. I stayed because I cared, because you were _hurting_. And yeah, I hated every moment I couldn’t do something about it but you must be an idiot if you think I’m going to leave you to it now that I have the physical ability to save you from yourself.”

Klaus fidgeted with the baggie, passing it back and forth between his hands and doesn’t say anything in response.

“I’ll punch you again. You know I will. I’ll punch you every day for the next five years if that’s what it takes.” Ben comments, ready to snatch that bag away if Klaus makes any sudden movements. He wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. “I know you’ll do the right thing.”

Klaus stares at the contents of the bag. Every cell in his body is aching for him to take it and revolting from the sight simultaneously. He doesn’t want to give in, but fuck if it’s a hell of a lot easier. Slowly, he inhales.

Exhales.

Inhales.

Squeezes his eyes shut, holds it out towards Ben and the bag is taken from him.

Exhales.

It’s for the best.

“I’m proud of you.” Ben wraps him up in a hug. All Klaus can do is hold onto his brother as tight as possible and cry his heart out.

Ben has never been happier to be alive.


End file.
